


The Angel and The Sinner

by Dem0nLight



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Poetry, Contemplating too hard about these characters, Gen, No Romance, Parallels, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0nLight/pseuds/Dem0nLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two were opposites, bound by a single deed: her fall. A poem about Gangrel and Emmeryn after both had returned from their supposed graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and The Sinner

She watches him, a halo shining on her face

So full of bitterness and anger, yet

After years of rioting, he's learning his place

~

She is always watching him with gentle concern

Her sharp eyes miss nothing, always turned outward

She sees the red stain on his hands, the scars on his heart

For some reason, everyone finds forgiving him hard

 ~

He's so alone, so alone and very sad

She will help him, tame him, comfort him

For deep down, he's not truly bad

~ 

He watches her too, horns of gold rising through a field of red

She should stay away from him, shun him, hate him

It's because of his deeds that they're both worse than dead

 ~

If only he was well and truly finished!

Then he wouldn't have to live through her endless "Forgiveness"

He never asked for her oh so exalted help

And he could never understand her boundless kindness

~ 

Her presence torments him, worse than a real curse

The guilt eats him alive as he sees her broken into rubble

He doesn't understand her, and never will

All he ever brought her was trouble

~ 

Around and around, these two will go

Endlessly cycling around one another

Bonded by fate, as some would claim so

~ 

He twisted, and sinful, She holy and good

Cursed to finish the race of life together

They can never go back to what they had

Living with their choices both now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in late 2014 after playing the Hot Spring Scramble DLC and seein Gangrel and Emmeryn's conversations for the first time. It was originally for a poetry assignment in my English class ( and not the best poem I've ever written technically speaking), but as it is a fan work, I've decided to post it here.


End file.
